Come back to me Amy
by FaceAmylove
Summary: Series one shot- Amy is kidnapped by someone from hers and the teams past, Face goes to find his wife alone. (Pure Face and Amy fic)


Amy checked her watch and sighed in relief, finally she could go home to Face and Maddie. She smiled catching a glimpse of the picture of her daughter on her desk, she was growing fast.

A knock on her office door caught her attention, zack stood there in the crack of the door. "Amy, the layout for the evening edition is just about finished"

"Okay Zack, I'll take a look tomorrow…I'm heading home"

"Alright, say hello to Face for me"

Amy smiled, "I will thanks".

Amy headed down to the parking lot, fishing her keys from her bag. She placed her papers and her thermos on the car roof and reached to put her keys in the car lock. Suddenly she felt a cloth cover her mouth; she struggled and slowly fell unconscious from the chloroform.

Face sat at home looking at the latest issue of the newspaper, concentrating on one particular article focusing on the team's latest case. The phone rang; he reached over and picked it up of the table, BA had recently installed a scrambler on their line so it couldn't be traced.

"Hello?"

"Face? I…its Zack" Zack answered, stumbling over his words.

Face sat up, taking his feet off the table. "Whoa calm down Zack, What's the matter?"

"It's Amy, Face sh…she's gone missing"

It was Faces turn to stammer with his words, fear and anxiety rushing through him.

"w…what do you mean missing?"

"Well she was leaving work and had come down to car, her files and flask are here, she probably put them there to free her hands so she could unlock her car, but there's also her keys on the ground like she dropped them and I found a white cloth nearby that has chloroform on it"

Face sighed. "Thanks for letting me know Zack"

Amy woke to find herself in the trunk of a moving car; she could feel her hands were bound with some cuffs. She felt around in her back pocket and found her lockpicks that Face had given her. She knew she couldn't just wait around; she had to figure out how to get through this.

Once her hands were free she searched her pockets and was surprised to find her phone, but checking the battery on the screen it read only one bar. She immediately dialled Faces number and hoped he'd answer no luck so she left a message.

"_It's me, don't worry I'm fine…i'm not hurt, I just tried calling but you didn't pick up…I…I'm in the trunk of a car, stolen I think…not on any main street or highway, I think the cars off road as it's a bit bumpy…my battery's dying, only have one bar…*sobs* I love you and Maddie so much.."_

She hung up and took a moment calm down, then began searching the dark space for anything she could use; she found a screwdriver and pocketed it. Then she noticed the torn speaker connected to the trunk, she reached up and pulled it out the socket. Then she quietly fed her arm through and found the tab to pull down the middle armrest.

Now she had access to the backseats of the car, she quietly crawled through and waited for the right moment to make her move before grabbing her kidnapper in a headlock, the car swerved out of control and crashed into some large rocks. Amy squeezed tighter round his neck, he tried to grab her and pushed her off, holding her arms and said "Heey darlin', remember me..." that's when she discovered the identity of the man.

Amy knew that foul smell and voice anywhere…

Deke Watkins. The eldest of the Watkins brothers and the leader of the group.

It scared her even more that one of the brothers would want to get revenge.

He made another grab for her and this time made an attempt to kiss her.

"Get your hands off me! I'm spoken for!"

"We'll now your mine!" He kissed her forcefully, she pushed him away. She nearly gagged at the taste of him.

"In your dreams!" Then she spat in his face, she used the conversation as a distraction so she could find the handle to open the door. She successfully opened the door; she kicked Deke in the face then pushed herself out, Deke cursed holding his bloody nose "Bitch!".

Amy quickly got to her feet and found a piece of pipe to defend herself, as Deke came after her she swung the pipe and knocked him out. She tied him up and searched for anything useful, she found another phone along with his wallet that luckily had money inside. She also found a gun on him; she took it and left quickly looking for any signs of life. She was in the middle of nowhere battered and bruised.

As face drove looking round the area for any sign as to where Amy was taken his phone rang, it switched to voicemail and Face sighed listening to his wife's message.

"_It's me, don't worry I'm fine…i'm not hurt, I just tried calling but you didn't pick up…I…I'm in the trunk of a car, stolen I think…not on any main street or highway, I think the cars off road as it's a bit bumpy…my battery's dying, only have one bar…*sobs* I love you and Maddie so much.." _

"That's my girl; let me know where you are" Face muttered to himself, he replayed the last part of Amys message in his head. "I love you both too"

Amy came across a gas station sometime later; she walked inside the store to find she was the only patron; the owner looked at her awkwardly. She picked up some bandages and water then approached the till, she layed her gun on the counter and payed for her items.

"Err…you okay miss?" The guy behind the till asked.

"Yeah, i'm okay shug…just had some trouble with this real jerk who wouldn't take no for an answer, I kept trying to tell him I'm married, he took my car and left me…" Amy adapted her old Dakota Haines identity and accent.

"The guy sounds like a real piece of work"

"Yeah, that's why I need to get outta here…I think he'll try again, he's a persistent son of a bitch, do you have a car I can borrow?"

"Not a car, I have a truck out back…I don't use it anymore, if you can get it running it's yours"

"Perfect" Amy smiled and followed the guy out back; B.A had taught her a few things about getting a vehicle running. In a few minutes the station owner's truck was ready to go.

"Thank you, I promise I'll try get this back to you" Amy said as she climbed into the truck.

"That's alright, I don't use it anymore…take it"

Amy handed the guy some money for helping her then drove off, she used Dekes phone to call Face.

"AMY!" Face was happy to hear from his wife. "But how? Never mind…where are you?"

"I'm just outside LA…Face; Deke Watkins was the guy who kidnapped me"

"Watkins?! But the brothers were locked away"

"I know, I think Deke is the only one who's not in jail"

Suddenly Face heard a loud crash; Deke was back and had slammed his car into Amy's truck.

"I'm back darlin" Deke smiled making Amy shiver.

"AMY?! You alright?" Came Faces voice through the phone, Amy hid it from deke's view

"Yeah, I'm fine…but he's back Face, and i'm just past Sam's Gas Station"

"I can see it…i'm not far away babe, just don't hang up"

Deke pulled out a shotgun and Amy ducked as a shot shattered the passenger window, Face saw it and swerved and stopped the vette in front of them, he stood and used his gun to blow out dekes tires, he lost control and crashed into a tree. Face ran over as he was climbing out and took him out quickly.

Amy ran to face and flung her arms round his neck, sobbing.

"It's okay Ames; I promise you'll never see him again" Face held her tight.

Amy looked at Face and kissed him deeply, Face happily kissed her back. Both relieved to be in each other's arms once again.


End file.
